


little one

by asphaltis



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Dad Gray, F/M, after canon thing whatever idk, married red crackle, red crackle, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltis/pseuds/asphaltis
Summary: Gray walked down the hallway of their beautiful house in Bueno Aires, the floorboards creaking slightly as his weight shifted across them. He pushed a door open, before walking over to the crib at the far end of the room, and picking up his small daughter.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	little one

**Author's Note:**

> hi so so so
> 
> i know there were a lot of requests, and I am hurrying to get them done I swear, but I just needed to take a free-write break, so here's like a page of gray being a dad and carmen being tired ok bye love u guys

Gray and Carmen both awoke to cries early in the morning. Gray had shot up in bed, wanting to keep Carmen off her feet especially since she just came back from the hospital. Carmen stirred before she settled her head back onto her pillow, reaching for him before settling for his pillow from his side of the bed.

Gray walked down the hallway of their beautiful house in Bueno Aires, the floorboards creaking slightly as his weight shifted across them. He pushed a door open, before walking over to the crib at the far end of the room, and picking up his small daughter.

“Did you have a nightmare, little one?” he whispered to her, slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms, causing her wails to cease. She looked up at him, and Gray wondered how they were blessed with such a wonderful little being.

Their daughter had inherited her mother’s dark greyish blue eyes, which Gray knew he’d have trouble saying no to when she got older. She had his caramel curls, and her mother’s nose and his crooked smile.

A perfect mix of both of them.

Gray walked over to the wooden rocking chair in the corner, before settling down in the chair. He grabbed the fur blanket set next to the chair, and laid it across his lap while he cradled his daughters head against his shoulder.

“You know what I like to do when I have a nightmare?” his daughter lifted her head from his shoulder, peering back up at him. “I think of your mother. I think of all the good she has done for the world. I think of how much she’s done for so many different people.” He smiled down at her, watching the baby’s eyes slowly start closing.

“One day, I’ll tell you about the stuff she has done. For now, just sleep.” He glanced down at her again, to find her tiny eyes closed and her fist closed around his finger. He stood up from the rocking chair, before walking back over to the crib. He gently placed his daughter inside of it, before pulling the blanket Carmen’s mother had knitted for them over her small body.

He turned towards the door, only to find Carmen leaning against the frame of it, looking at him with hooded, sleepy eyes and a soft smile.

“What’re you doing up love?” Gray walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You weren’t in bed, and I was cold so I came looking for you, and when I found you I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Gray smiled at her slightly raspy voice before gently pulling on her hair to make her look at him.

“You know I wouldn’t have minded, I was just sitting in the chair with Isabella.” 

“Yeah, but you were also having a father-daughter moment.”

“Carm, I’m sure she would’ve appreciated her mother more than me.”

“Nah, she’s one hundred percent a daddy’s girl.” Carmen laughed, watching Gray turn towards their daughter, smiling at the crib. He turned back towards her, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her over the threshold of the nursery and towards their room.

He carried her over to the bed, setting her down on her side and pulling the fluffy covers over her shivering body before going to the other side of the bed and climbing in. Gray snaked his arm over Carmen’s waist, pressing his chest to her back. Carmen snuggled into his bare chest, her hand grabbing the hand slung over her waist and interlocking their fingers.

“Love you,” Carmen whispered 

“Love you too, Carm.”

**Author's Note:**

> back to those requests!
> 
> anyways, tell me what I can do better! love u guys


End file.
